


so lucky to be your love

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Mark Lee, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Owner Baekhyun, Power Play, Slice of Life, Smut, Soft Dom Baekhyun, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: A little peek into the life of Byun Baekhyun and his catboy companion, Mark Lee.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 252





	so lucky to be your love

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission for [ChOcOmillkky](https://twitter.com/ChOcOmillkky) on twitter. Thank you so much for commissioning!

+++

Baekhyun always knows when Mark wants to play.

He climbs into Baekhyun's lap. Pupils blown wide, one kitty ear flopped for the added effect, voice high and breathy when he whispers _owner_ right into Baekhyun's ear, breath hot and damp against the shell of it. He squirms, just to get Baekhyun's attention. Grinds his ass against Baekhyun's crotch to instil his point.

And Baekhyun is always, always happy to indulge his little kitty.

It comes as a surprise then, when he wakes up with Mark's mouth wrapped around his cock.

Baekhyun's sleep addled brain doesn't catch up with his eyes at first, and all he can say is a garbled "Mark."

Mark looks up, briefly, to catch Baekhyun's sleepy gaze, but quickly averts it in favor of swallowing Baekhyun down. Baekhyun curses, hips bucking up on instinct. He tries to reach out to card his hand through Mark's hair, but finds that he can't.

Baekhyun blinks. Why can't he move his hands.

"Mark," Baekhyun speaks up, voice clearer, sleep finally leaving him for good, "did you tie me to the bed?"

Baekhyun tugs at his bindings, Mark's used scarves to tie each of his hand to the bedposts.

"Mark," Baekhyun hisses, tugs at his hands.

But Mark doesn't answer, pulls off Baekhyun's cock with a filthy pop, lips red and swollen from sucking Baekhyun into hardness. He succeeded, Baekhyun's erection stands hard, curving against his stomach when Mark lets it go. Mark crawls up Baekhyun's body, tail swishing lazily behind him, and positions himself on top of Baekhyun's cock. He lowers himself, until the head of Baekhyun's cock is rubbing against wet entrance.

Baekhyun hisses. He's putting on a show, moving his hips in sinful circles that keeps Baekhyun's cock from breaching in fully.

He's _teasing_ , himself or Baekhyun, Baekhyun doesn't know. But eventually, Mark pushes down enough so that the head of Baekhyun's cock slips in and he _moans_. Loud and wanton, like having a cock in his ass is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Mark drop his hips, his hole tight, tight, _tight_ around Baekhyun's cock, red little mouth dropping open as he moans, back arching to grind the cockhead against his prostate.

It takes a while for him to adjust to the feeling of being full, as he always does, golden ears twitching on top of his head. Baekhyun observes him for a while, their gazes meeting in the middle. Mark swallows, but doesn't look away. With a determined pout, he starts to move.

"Ah--ah," Mark hiccups, lifting himself up, making Baekhyun's cock slide out of his ass. His chest heaves as he drops down again, tiny hands fisted on Baekhyun's toned stomach, head thrown back to expose the long column of his neck. "Mm. Feels good owner," he whispers. "Feels so good."

"Mark, let me go," Baekhyun orders, voice hoarse, tries his best not to fuck up into the tight, wet heat. Not to give Mark what he wants. "Let me go right now."

Mark just stares at him, eyes glassy and cheeks pink, and shakes his head, whimpers smally.

"Mark," Baekhyun warns. "Don't make me tell you twice."

But Mark doesn't listen, just continues fucking himself sloppily on Baekhyun's cock. Hips rolling clumsily and mouth open in pants, tiny fangs peeking out from under his top lip.

He's so warm and wet and tight everywhere, that Baekhyun can't ignore the arousal coursing through him.

"Mark," Baekhyun says, tugging at the scarf. "Let me go, right now. This is your final warning."

Mark pauses, lays his tiny hands flat on Baekhyun's chest, and clenches tight around Baekhyun's cock.

Baekhyun hisses, gasps when Mark lifts himself up and off his cock entirely.

Baekhyun doesn't expect Mark to turn around, doesn't expect Mark to show off his hole. He wiggles his ass, spreading the cheek with one hand so Baekhyun could see the obscenely wet and red puckered hole. Holding Baekhyun's cock in the other,  
Mark sinks back down with a moan, back arching, tail swishing lazily behind him and the tight grip on Baekhyun's cock is back.

Had the situation been different, Baekhyun would be able to appreciate more the pretty curve of Mark's back, the tight dip of his waist. Even now, his skin burns with arousal, cock throbbing inside Mark. Wants nothing more but to grip Mark's pretty hips and tug on his tail and fuck him until he cries.

But he can't, and he's presented, instead, with the view of Mark's ass swallowing his cock, see it disappear between the swell of his cheeks.

"Ahn--" Mark whimpers, a golden ear flopped on top of his head.

Baekhyun tugs more fervently at his bindings, feels bitter satisfaction when one of them loosens. Thank God for dumb catboys. It takes about five seconds for Baekhyun to free his right hand, another three to undo his left hand.

With his hands free, Baekhyun surges forward. He grabs Mark's hips just as he drops clumsily down, rushing up and tumbling them forward, pressing Mark down to the bed. Mark yelps in surprise, trying to stay stock still beneath him. Baekhyun pulls out, hard cock trailing lube on the inside of Mark's thigh.

Mark tenses, whines softly from the back of his throat.

Baekhyun tsks, straddling Mark's thighs.

"You think you deserve my cock after the stunt you just pulled?"

Mark turns his head to the side, whines. "Please, owner, _please_ , I just--"

"You just what?"

"Please, please."

Baekhyun yanks on his tail, hard. Mark wails beneath him, twists.

"Please!"

"Use your words," Baekhyun says, squeezing harshly, the other going through Mark's soft black hair, yanking his head back. "Just _what_ did you think you were doing?"

"You were all over Taeyongie-hyung!" Mark blurts out.

That makes Baekhyun pause.

"I was--what?"

"You were all over--" Mark whines, "Taeyongie-hyung. I didn't--I wasn't--owner please--"

Baekhyun lets go of Mark's hair, gets off of him completely to sit back on his heels instead as everything clicks inside his head. 

"Were you jealous?"

Mark gets on his hands and knees, trembling. His flushed face tells Baekhyun more than he needs to know.

"Kitty," Baekhyun calls out softly, opening his arms. Mark turns to him, blinking tears away from his eyes. Something in Baekhyun softens. Mark crawls into the space between Baekhyun's arms. He cradles Mark's face in his hands, pulling Mark into a soft kiss. Mark's rough tongue licks over his, and Baekhyun has to suppress a shudder. He coaxes Mark to the head of the bed like that, so Mark can settle on top of his lap, without Baekhyun in ropes this time.

Baekhyun lets his hands wander, rake his nails gently over Mark's nipple, ghosting over Mark's cock, not softening at all despite the time.

Baekhyun fists it, moves his hand over the head just to hear Mark whine into his mouth.

"Were you jealous, kitty?" Baekhyun murmurs against Mark's mouth. "Don't like it when owner plays with other cats?"

Mark shakes his head. "You didn't smell like me afterwards," Mark whispers, "I didn't like it."

Baekhyun hums, squeezes Mark's ass together and looks for the hitch in his breath. "But that doesn't mean you can do what you did, hm?" He says. "Doesn't mean you can be a bad kitty."

Mark's flush deepens but he doesn't answer Baekhyun, choosing instead to avert his gaze, chewing on his bottom lip.

Mark is adorable, here and everywhere. Baekhyun likes him like this, pliant and needy. Baekhyun likes him bratty and petulant too. Baekhyun likes him any way possible.

Baekhyun seeks Mark's mouth, coaxes him into a kiss. Softer. Calmer.

"You know what bad kitties get, right?" Baekhyun asks, hushed into the non-existent space between them.

"A-a punishment."

"That's right," Baekhyun noses Mark's cheek. "A punishment."

-

Baekhyun had adopted Mark on a whim. On a persuasive nudge from Minseok.

"Come on," Minseok said. "You've been coming back here for over a month now. I know you want to adopt, Baekhyun-ah."

"I don't know," Baekhyun replied, playing with the all-too familiar flyer on how to care for your hybrid's sensitive ears. _Read me!_ The pamphlet said in bright, blue letters. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"You've been more than ready," Minseok pressed, leaning over the receptionist desk. "Get an adult one, it'll be like having a roommate, I swear."

It was by some sort of fate or the other that Yixing walked in right then, a new hybrid in tow. He's small, was the first thing Baekhyun noticed. Well Baekhyun is _small_ too, but this one was skinny. A boyish face with sharp cheekbones and wide, black eyes. His hair is black, with golden, spotty ears on top of his head. His long tail swished lazily behind him.

Minseok broke the silence with a friendly "Hi," and the hybrid smiled at them, small and hesitant. Yixing nodded at them as he sidled up to the desk and plucked out a form from one of the cabinets.

The hybrid looked at Minseok, and then at Baekhyun, and then stepped a little bit closer to Yixing.

Minseok's lips twitched, and Baekhyun felt the amusement echoed in him.

This one was cute.

Minseok rounded up the desk, stopping a decent distance away from the hybrid. "Mark, right? I'm Minseok. I'm the general manager of this place."

The hybrid, the one called Mark, bowed. "I'm Mark Lee, I'll be in your care."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Minseok bowed back. "Why don't I show you around while Yixing finishes your check in?"

Mark hiked up the strap of his Jansport backpack, the swinging of his tail increasing in pace. He smiled for real this time, tiny fangs biting into his bottom lip and eyes disappearing into crescents. Baekhyun felt his breath catch.

"That'd be nice," he replied politely.

He saw Minseok blink too, hands twitching by his sides, as if wanting to reach out and ruffle Mark's hair. Mark must've seen it, because he coughed, a hand going up to rub the back of his neck. A slight dusting of pink on top of his human ears.

"Um. You can pet me if you want," he murmured, "it's alright."

Minseok did, ruffled Mark's hair briefly, scratching behind one fluffy ear. Mark sighed and leaned into the touch.

"Okay," Minseok said, withdrawing his hand. Baekhyun bottled up the strange feeling of wishing it was him who was petting Mark's ear instead of Minseok, and instead stepped closer to him. "Come on, Mark-ya, I'll show you around."

Baekhyun tagged along. Minseok raised an eyebrow at him but Baekhyun just shrugged. Baekhyun knew Minseok let him tag along purely because he was Baekhyun's hyung and the fact that Baekhyun used to volunteer in the center. Mark eyed the exchange warily, but made no move to introduce himself to Baekhyun, so Baekhyun stayed nun. Minseok took them around the activity center first.

"This is the kitchen," Minseok explained, small hands waving about. "We have cooking and baking courses sometimes, if you want to sign up, all you have to do is tell me."

"Whoa," Mark said in awe. "I'm a disaster in the kitchen, I think I'll stay away for a while."

"Kyungsoo's a great teacher," Minseok said, "he'll make sure you'll have fun, and learn something, even."

He took Mark to the gym, to the pool (and Mark's _you guys have a pool_ said with wide, awed eyes were the most adorable thing Baekhyun had ever seen), their small convenient store, the cafeteria, their neat little garden, and finally the dormitory part of the center. A separate building to the activity center, housing some 42 hybrids in total.

"Our dormitory building has a kitchen on every floor," Minseok explained, "you'll have your own bathroom in your bedroom, a study desk, a wardrobe, and a bedside table," he continued, "other than that, you can add anything to your own tastes. Posters are allowed, nails aren't."

They climbed up the wide, sloping stairs, Minseok leading them both, with Baekhyun tailing them.

"Everyone is encouraged to pursue activities. Some only stay a couple of months before finding a job and moving out, some stay throughout college. We also hold job trainings, school seminars, et cetera," Minseok rambled on. They made it eventually to Mark's room, several boxes still stacked up in front of the room. Minseok pushed the door open with a flourish.

"And here's your room."

Mark took off his shoes and took small steps inside, holding on to the straps of his bag. He looked around, and outside the window by the desk.

"How is it?"

Mark turned to Minseok, grinning. "It's perfect."

"Oh--hold up, I have to get you the keys and the keycard to the gate. Stay here," Minseok said, he gave Baekhyun a _look_ , a raise of his eyebrow, and left.

Baekhyun stared at him as he left, wondering himself what he was doing there.

"I don't mean to be rude," Mark piped up. "But who are you?"

Baekhyun whipped his head around he was afraid he might break his neck. Mark was observing him with shrewd eyes, sitting calmly on the bed. "Oh no--I should've--I shouldn't have--" he flushed. Great. Making a fool of himself in front of the new hybrid. "I'm Byun Baekhyun," he explained lamely.

"Are you Minseok-ssi's assistant?"

"Oh no, I just--" he cleared his throat, scrambling for an explanation, hands flailing uselessly. "I used to volunteer," he offered weakly, crossing and uncrossing his arms, leaning against the doorway. "I'm Minseok's friend. I was just looking around."

"I see," Mark said. "This is a nice place, isn't it?" Mark smiled, hand patting the soft sheets. "It's different from what my friends said about hybrid centers."

"Well, it's a private one," Baekhyun answered. "Government-sanctioned centers aren't this nice."

Mark's smile turned a little bit sad, he looked out the window. "I suppose."

Baekhyun felt bad for letting the conversation get awkward. He looked for things to say but found none, found himself looking at Mark's profile instead. Noted the pointed slope of his nose, the sharpness of his cheekbone, the angle of his jaw, the slight curl of hair over his human ears. He was pretty, enchanting. In the way he behaved and talked and looked. Baekhyun wanted to know his story, wanted to know the meaning behind that sad smile. He itched to know _more._

"Say, Mark," Baekhyun started, "if you have some free time tomorrow, do you--uh--do you want to go out, maybe?"

"Go out?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

Baekhyun shrugged, mouth opening and closing. He didn't know what he was doing. "Just--" he waves a hand about, "around."

Mark snorted, but gave him a smile, then. Slow-spreading and sweet. Baekhyun saw claws sinking down on soft flesh.

"Sure." 

-

"Owner," Mark hiccups, staring up at Baekhyun through wet lashes. "N-nuh more, owner, please."

"One more time, kitty," Baekhyun goads, "one more." Baekhyun tightens his fist around Mark's cock, pulls up the length before pushing back down, the slide slick and easy with lube. Mark sobs, throws his head back and scrunches his eyes from the overstimulation, legs trying to close but can't. Hindered by Baekhyun's body. He's so sweet, like this. So pretty and pliant. He tugs weakly at the bindings around his wrist, an almost exact replica of the one he'd but Baekhyun in earlier. Only stronger. Sturdier.

"Please," he whispers, "pleaseplease _please_ let me cum."

Baekhyun hums, fingers parting Mark's abused hole easily, pressing up against his prostate. Mark's sob turns into a wail, body shaking as he tries his best to stave off his orgasm. Mostly failing, if the precum spurting steadily from the tip of his cock says anything at all. He's so messy. Baekhyun likes him messy.

"Nonono, I'm gonna--I'm gonna--"

Baekhyun lets go of Mark's cock completely, fingers pulling out of Mark's ass. And Mark's left to sob and squirm, hips thrusting up uselessly into the air. Seeking friction, anything to get the edge off.

"Owner," he pants, tears falling freely now from his face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I'm sorry."

Baekhyun hums, dirty hand trailing feather-light touches on Mark's stomach, satisfied when they tense under his finger. "Is that so? Have you been a good kitty? Did you take your punishment like a good boy?"

"Yes!" Mark nods fervently. "Yes! D-didn't cum like y-you said, 'm a good kitty."

Baekhyun chuckles, hovers above Mark, leans down to nose at his cheek and kiss a trail along his neck. "Do you want your reward now?" Baekhyun blows into his neck. Mark shivers.

"Y-yes."

"Okay, kitty." Baekhyun presses a kiss on Mark's pulse point, feels it jump under his lips. He lines his cock with Mark's entrance, presses it against the puckered rim. "I'll give it to you."

-

Baekhyun had come back the next day, and then the next, and then the next. By the fifth time Baekhyun poked his head inside the reception area of the center and opened his mouth to ask if Mark was around, Minseok had rolled his eyes and shoved a bunch of adoption forms into his arms.

"Um. Hyung," Baekhyun said smartly, felt his face heat up. "Not sure what to do with these."

Minseok had pushed him into an empty interview room, the one they used to interview potential adopters. He found Mark there, who perked up when he saw Baekhyun, golden ears standing up.

"Hyung!"

"Mark-ya," Baekhyun swallowed, glanced at the paper in front of Mark, the pen beside it. The door locked ominously with a click from outside. Baekhyun sighed and took a seat across from Mark. He smiled at the boy, stared at the document some more, fiddling with the pen.

"Well," he said, "I guess I'm adopting you."

It seemed impossible for Mark to brighten up more than he already did, but he did, eyes sparkling under the shitty lighting of the room.

"Really?"

Baekhyun nodded, checking all the boxes. Minseok had filled in all the important parts. Baekhyun only needed to input his social security number and sign the form.

"There," he said. Setting the pen down. He watched as Mark signed his own consent form. To be released. As of _today._

He stood up, and offered his hand towards Mark. "Let's go home, shall we?"

-

Baekhyun bottoms out in one smooth thrust, groaning into Mark's neck. Mark trembles underneath him, surprised at the intrusion but strung out all the same. He's sensitive, like this. Aroused out of his mind and hasn't been permitted to cum just yet.

"Owner," he gasps, " _owner_."

Baekhyun draws his cock out, against the tight, vice-like grip of Mark's ass, and fucks back in. Fucks Mark hard and fast, aims for his prostate with every other thrust.

Baekhyun likes Mark like this, too. Reduced to nothing but needy moans and whimpers. Trying his best to obey Baekhyun, his _owner_. Baekhyun gets drunk on it, on the power and ability to make Mark like _this._

"Owner, owner," Mark rambles, eyes rolling back.

Baekhyun would know the signs that Mark's close anywhere. He unties Mark's bindings with a hand, holds each of Mark's wrists and pins them above his head. That urges Mark further into his headspace. He arches his back, opens his mouth, tongue lolling out as he bares his neck. An instinct that he hasn't been able to shake off.

The thing is, Mark is a predator.

Baekhyun feels satisfaction run through him. He opens his mouth and scrapes his teeth along the skin of Mark's jugular. Mark writhes underneath him, locking up, and screams, body jerking uncontrollably as he cums, hot and splattering between their bodies. His ass clenches and unclenches around Baekhyun's cock. The sensation is so intense that Baekhyun can't help groaning, slowing his hips down.

"Oh baby," he coos, "did you cum without my permission?"

"'m sorry," Mark slurs, "'m sorry, I didn't mean to."

Baekhyun pushes himself up and looks down at Mark, the rise and fall of his chest. The flutter of his eyelashes. He's always been weak to Mark. He probably should be a little bit firmer. Punish Mark again for cumming without his permission. Later, maybe. Another playtime.

"Okay," he says, kissing Mark's cheek. "I forgive you, this time. Your punishment can wait."

Baekhyun pulls out gingerly, still hard, Mark moaning softly all the while. Mark's out of it. So out of it. Deep into subspace and that always makes Baekhyun feel good. He kisses the sharpness of Mark's cheekbones, the corner of his lips, both of his eyelids.

"Playtime's over, okay Mark? You were such a good boy. Took your punishment so well. I love you. My good kitty. Just wanted owner for yourself, don't you?" Baekhyun murmurs, wiping his dirty hand on the sheets underneath them. They're beyond salvation anyways. He runs his hand through Mark's hair, kissing the shell of his ear. "You want a bath, kitten? Wanna have a bath with me?"

Mark closes his eyes, nods weakly.

"Okay, wait here, baby."

Baekhyun's quick to get up, ignoring his own erection. He walks to the bathroom and turns the faucet, making sure the water is at a good temperature before pulling out towels, setting them on the sink to make sure they're within reach. He throws a bath bomb in, one that smells like cotton candy, one that Mark picked up himself.

He comes back to Mark sitting in the middle of the filthy bed, shivering, his arms around himself. He looks up with wet eyes when he spots Baekhyun.

"Oh no baby," Baekhyun says, striding over to Mark. Mark clings to him immediately, burying his face on the crook of Baekhyun's neck, arms looping around Baekhyun's shoulders.

"Hyung," he croaks. "Hyung."

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," Baekhyun murmurs, pressing a kiss to Mark's hair. "Hyung's here, just went to run the bath. I'm here."

He hooks his arm underneath Mark's knee, and the other under his back. He lifts Mark up and carries him all the way to the bathroom, Mark trying to burrow into Baekhyun all the while.

Baekhyun shushes him, pressing kisses into his hair and his face whenever Mark decides to look up. He makes to deposit Mark to the bath tub but he refuses to let go, so Baekhyun steps in with him, careful not to spill water onto the floor.

The water is just on the right side of perfectly warm, and it smells good, sweet. He rubs Mark's back, kisses him when he can, and sings in low tones. Mark relaxes little by little, tension melting out of his shoulders, off his spine. Mark finally releases a sigh and liquifies against Baekhyun's chest and sinks lower into the bath, until half of his face is covered by the water.

"You okay?" Baekhyun asks lightly.

Mark tilts his head up so he can look at Baekhyun. "You didn't cum," he mumbles.

"That's okay." Baekhyun parts Mark's hair with wet fingers. Careful not to get water on his ears. "I don't always have to cum."

"I started playtime without telling you first."

Baekhyun hums. "We talked about this, right? You know it's okay. I like it."

Mark pulls away, and turns around, scooting back until he's on the other side of the tub, hugging his knees to his chest. He pouts at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighs and smiles, lets his arms fall under the water. "Hey." He nods at Mark. 

Mark stares at him, an ear twitching in nervousness.

"What's up, Mark?"

"I'm sorry I was jealous," Mark mumbles, averting his gaze and fiddling with his thumb.

Baekhyun scoots forward, water sloshing around him, until he can sit toe to toe in front of Mark. Thank God for his gigantic stupid bath tub and his penchant for baths.

"No, it's alright. It must've been brewing in your mind for a while," Baekhyun says, taking Mark's hands in his and tangling their fingers together.

Baekhyun maybe shouldn't have gawked and preened so openly at Doyoung's cat hybrid during their brunch earlier. The cat had two-toned fur and two-toned eyes, and maybe Baekhyun paid a little too much attention on him instead of Mark. Even if Mark is mature, he's still young and a hybrid, and he gets territorial very easily.

"Although I will appreciate it more if you tell me what's on your mind," Baekhyun says softly. "I will never get mad at you, you know that."

"I'm just--" Mark tries helplessly, ears pinned down to his head. "I just smelled Taeyongie-hyung on you and I don't know what came over me," he says, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Baekhyun replies. "Tell me next time, okay Mark?"

Mark nods reluctantly.

"Good," Baekhyun grins. "Can I have a kiss, now?"

Mark gives him a hesitant smile, and leans forward.

-

"Well, welcome to my house," Baekhyun said, closing the door behind him.

Mark didn't say a word, staring at the wide expanse of Baekhyun's living room. It was a quick process, getting all of Mark's mostly still packed belongings from the center and into his place.

"Hyung," Mark turned around on his heels. Stars in his eyes. "Your place is so big."

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up again. They tend to do that around Mark. He rubbed a nervous hand behind his neck.

"Uh. Yeah. My job pays well."

"But you're so _young._ "

Baekhyun chuckled. "Not that young. I'm twenty-seven."

" _Really_?" Mark gaped. "You don't look it."

"You don't look twenty-two either." Baekhyun shrugged.

Mark hummed. "Touché."

-

They end up on the couch after the bath, Mark swaddled in Baekhyun's oversized hoodie and blankets, head in Baekhyun's lap as they watch a new series on netflix.

"Oh man, she's gonna die," Baekhyun comments. "Oh fuck dude, fuck."

"Hyung." Mark slaps Baekhyun's knee lightly. "No she won't." 

Baekhyun lets out a decidedly unmanly squeak as the character's head in the movie gets blasted to pieces by a bullet, cringing.

"Huh," Mark deadpans. "She really died."

"I told you." Baekhyun continues scratching Mark's ear absentmindedly. Mark releases a content sigh, purring deep from within his chest.

"Yeah," Mark breathes out, stretching his arms up over Baekhyun's lap like a true cat. He smiles up at Baekhyun, blinding and brilliant and Baekhyun has to resist bending down to kiss him. "I guess you're right."

-

It was easy to fall into a life with Mark. Aside from the odd hybrid necessities like him demanding Baekhyun buy nice-scented candles (sensitive nose man, what can he do), he didn't ask much, didn't require much.

"I used to live with an old woman." Mark shrugged. "She needed someone self-sufficient."

"What happened to her?"

"She passed away," Mark murmured, "'s why her son put me in the center."

"Oh Mark, I'm so sorry," Baekhyun offered.

Mark shook his head and grinned. "Don't be, it's how I met you, right?"

Mark cleaned up well after himself. Kept Baekhyun company through long nights when he had to bring his work home. Reminded Baekhyun to sleep by tugging on his ear incessantly and secretly put vitamins in his hand after breakfast.

A downside is he didn't cook ( _hyung, trust me, you don't want to know_ ), but that was fine and dandy, Baekhyun subscribed to a daily catering service. And now he found himself going home as soon as possible, so Mark will greet him with an all-too-bright grin and accompany him to dinner.

He liked this life. Liked having Mark around when he wakes up, shuffling sleepily in the kitchen and pulling out bowls and mugs. Liked coming home to Mark swaddled up on the couch, an ear folded in as he absently watched a show, the smell of an eucalyptus candle burning in the air, liked their weekend outings to amusement parks and museums. Baekhyun found himself feeling... content. Something he never thought he'd ever feel before.

"Hyung," Mark said, one night, as they were having dinner. His ears twitched nervously on top of his head, tail wrapped protectively around one calf.

Baekhyun paused with his chopstick halfway to his mouth. "Yeah? What's up, Mark?"

Mark squirmed in his seat. "You read my file, right?"

Baekhyun nodded.

"You know I dropped out of college, right?"

"Yeah."

Mark shifted in his seat, licks his lips. "Well, I have something to ask from you, but it's pretty big."

Baekhyun set his chopsticks down, put his hand on top of Mark's the table. "Go on."

Mark looked at it, swallowing. "I want to--I want to try going back to university, just to try things out."

Baekhyun felt something rush through him. Pride. That was what it was. He couldn't stop the smile that split his face. He had never felt this proud of someone before. "Of course," he rushed out, "of course, Mark. I would never be against that. Just tell me what you need, okay? Tutors, recommendation letters, anything. Okay?"

Mark blinked, mouth turning into an adorable O.

"Really?"

"Of course," Baekhyun nodded, squeezing Mark's hand in his. "Anything for you."

Mark blushed, nodding hesitantly.

The sight had something bursting inside Baekhyun's chest, spreading all the way to his stomach, all the way down to his fingertips.

 _Love,_ Baekhyun would come to know later. That feeling was love.

-

They settle into bed a little bit later than usual that night, unable to _not_ finish the Netflix series they were watching. Mark yawns, hugging a pillow and burrowing his face on it.

"Minseok-hyung's asking us if we want to meet up tomorrow," he notes, scrolling absently through his phone with one hand, the other carding through Mark's hair, occasionally bumping into his ear.

"Sure," Mark mumbles. "Only if we go to the park."

"Okie," Baekhyun says tapping out his response. He blinks when he feels a tail crawling up his calf. "Mark?"

Mark peeks at him from over his pillow, half of his face obscured by it.

Baekhyun pushes himself on his elbows, raises an eyebrow at the tail continuously stroking his leg.

Mark grins mischievously, and suddenly he's on top of Baekhyun, pinning him down to the bed.

Baekhyun looks up at Mark, at his Cheshire smile, at the tufts of black hair sticking out at odd angles from his head. He's so sexy and adorable at the same time. "Hi," he breathes out.

"Hello," Mark replies, and then he's bending down, kissing Baekhyun squarely on the lips, rough tongue going out to lick the seam of his mouth. Baekhyun groans, opening up for Mark, lets him lick up the roof of his mouth, glide over his own tongue, until Baekhyun is dizzy with it. Dizzy with Mark.

Baekhyun gasps when Mark latches his mouth on his neck, hands going out to Mark's sides. "M-mark?"

"Wanna blow you," Mark whispers in his ear. "Please?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, afraid that Mark still feels guilty over this afternoon, when he definitely shouldn't. "You don't have to."

Mark seems to get his meaning, because he pulls back, smiles gently and pecks him on the lips. "I know, but making plans and using the word _we_ kind of turned me on a little and made me really want to blow you."

Baekhyun laughs, breathless. One year into this and Mark still has him rendered speechless. "Yeah, yeah. Okay."

Mark's tail swishes lazily behind him as he shimmies down Baekhyun's body, pushing aside the blanket so Baekhyun can _see_. Mark likes putting on a show when he's sucking Baekhyun's dick, and Baekhyun--well, Baekhyun isn't complaining.

Mark pulls Baekhyun's soft cock out of the confines of his pants, small hand looking obscene around Baekhyun's cock. His textured tongue goes out to lick the head, before swallowing the entire length down with ease, and Baekhyun's gone.

-

Falling into Mark was the easiest thing Baekhyun had ever done. It was unplanned. Just as easy as turning his head and finding Mark's mouth there, brushing against his. When they parted, Mark let out a soft _oh,_ eyes dazed and mouth red and bruised and Baekhyun had to have him again. Crowded him against the nearest surface available and kissed him senseless.

Mark tasted like sunshine, like the lemon infused water he liked to have so much. His hair was soft when Baekhyun threaded his fingers through them, he moaned quietly when Baekhyun's hand bumped against his ear.

Baekhyun had to put his palms on the counter behind Mark to steady himself when they parted. Couldn't help staring at Mark's mouth, at the hint of tongue going out to lick the swell of his bottom lip.

"So," Baekhyun said. His voice came out rougher than he thought it would. He cleared his throat. "That happened."

"Yeah." Mark murmured, gaze suddenly hardening. His brave little kitty. "Yeah it did."

Mark's tail twined around his thigh, Baekhyun smiled, pressed it against Mark's mouth. Mark was so cute. He wanted him forever. Mark slung his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders, pulling him close.

"I like you," Baekhyun whispered between kisses. He liked Mark so much. "Go out with me?"

-

"So, how's everything going?" Minseok asks, hands in his pocket. They're cruising the walking track in the wide the park while Mark and Jongdae play. Even though Mark's more human than other hybrids Baekhyun knew, it's good for him to let loose for a while. Good for him to sink into his instincts and roll around with other hybrids.

"Everything's good." Baekhyun kicks at a loose pebble. "Mark's doing well, he likes his classes, he's doing pretty well in school."

"Good." Minseok smiles. "How are you doing?"

Baekhyun thinks about warm winter nights cuddled up in his bed under five layer of blankets, and Mark's giggle when he wakes him up with kisses. He thinks about Mark leaving hot cocoa on his study desk when he has to work overtime from home, and of Mark curled around him on the couch when they binge-watch a series together.

Baekhyun thinks about _playtime_ , and how Mark had suggested it first, brought home a collar and asked Baekhyun to put it on him with wide, blown, eyes.

Baekhyun lives in a bubble of warmth and contentment, one he thought he'd never be so lucky to have.

"Perfect." He grins, watching Mark pounce on Jongdae and bite his ear playfully. He'll complain the whole way home about grass stains on his shirt, and Baekhyun will get to kiss him to shut him up. "I'm doing perfect."

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment?
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
